<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart by chenziee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222599">Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee'>chenziee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing here but neither does Law so it's okay, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, that is an actual tag and i am living for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.”</p><p>That was what Roronoa Zoro asked when he joined Law in his quiet corner on the Thousand Sunny after they left Punk Hazard. With the Straw Hat crew partying ever since they escaped from the lab instead of preparing to face Doflamingo, the crew members coming to him one after the other to ask him whether he realized Straw Hat might not actually know what 'alliance' meant, and the <i>feelings</i> he had been trying to ignore, Law had to say <i>maybe.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285623">Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice">coldvoice</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law didn't know what to think the first night on board of the Thousand Sunny after they had left Punk Hazard. Straw Hat had called for a banquet before they left, yet it seemed like the party never stopped since. The crew had been eating and laughing and drinking the entire time and, well, Law hated to admit that he was actually having <em> fun. </em></p><p>It was ridiculous, they had just declared war on Doflamingo, the strongest of the Shichibukai, and were well on their way to his lair with the plan to ultimately take down Kaido of all people; they should be making plans and preparing for battle, yet here they were. Straw Hat really did do everything at his own pace without care and Law wondered, not for the first time and certainly not the last, whether this alliance was a good idea. Any plan with Straw Hat involved was probably doomed to fail. Or at the very least, fall apart.</p><p>The only good thing was that the idiot seemed to have a way of making it work anyway.</p><p>As he watched Straw Hat and Nose jump around the tied up Caesar, poking at him and putting things on him, making Caesar shout at them while the two pirates rolled around with laughter, Law was surprised at the chuckle that made its way past his lips. Surprised, but he didn't try to stop it.</p><p>What was the harm in relaxing for a bit? He supposed it was okay as long as they were ready when they arrived at Dressrosa.</p><p>"Oh? Glad to see you’re having fun."</p><p>Law blinked, looking up slowly at the green haired swordsman. "Zoro-ya. Is that so surprising?"</p><p>The smirk on Zoro's face widened as he handed Law one of the mugs he was holding. "You've been wearing this serious face this whole time, I was wondering if you even knew what fun was."</p><p>Law huffed, showing a smirk of his own and accepting the drink. "Sorry to have such a poker face," he said and put his nodachi away to make room for Zoro.</p><p>“Nah,” Zoro laughed, sitting beside him before taking a large swig from his own mug. “As long as you know how to drink and you’re not trying to stop them, we’re good.”</p><p>Throwing a pointed stare at where Straw Hat and Tony were now dancing with chopsticks in their noses, Law looked back at Zoro blankly, hoping his eyes would convey the disgust he felt. “I don’t want to have anything to do with <em> that. </em>Not to mention I doubt they would stop even if I told them to.”</p><p>Zoro laughed loudly at his words, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, they’d probably stick chopsticks in <em> your </em> nose too before listening to you,” he managed to get out in between his barks of laughter. No doubt from picturing Law of all people in Straw Hat’s place.</p><p>The image made Law shudder. He’d sooner break off this alliance and take Doflamingo on alone before he let that happen.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching all the commotion happening around them while they drank together in their secluded corner. There was this strange sense of comfortable companionship between them, no need for words as they both enjoyed simply being at the sidelines of the loud, crazy <em> mess </em> happening in the centre of the ship’s grassed area.</p><p>Why there even <em> was </em> grass and tangerine trees on the ship, Law had no idea. He had thought that, with Straw Hat as the captain, nothing would surprise him in there but this crew was seriously so entirely strange and it was only getting stranger the longer he was with them. It was almost impossible to comprehend.</p><p>He didn’t hate it though. He really, really didn’t.</p><p>“I hope you know what you're getting yourself into,” Zoro muttered quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, but when Law glanced at him, he was met with a serious look that was telling him he did want<em>—expect—</em>an answer.</p><p>Law sighed. This was only, what? The fourth time he’d had this conversation? “I can’t deny that making any plans with Straw Hat-ya around is going to be hard, but he’s proven he’s useful.” As he talked, his eyes slowly slid towards the idiot in question, watching as he once again stuffed his face with food. “At least when he sets his mind on something, he won’t give up. And it’s not like the idea to betray me would even cross his mind.” Their eyes met and Straw Hat grinned widely, waving at Law with a fork barely holding a large slab of Sea King meat with such enthusiasm that the mug in his other hand threatened to spill his drink all over. He looked so stupid that Law couldn’t help but smile back. “Even if he thinks ‘alliance’ means ‘friends’, it’s not so bad,” he finished, just as Black Leg’s entry with more food drew Straw Hat’s attention away again.</p><p>“I don’t mean the alliance,” Zoro next to him said, then paused to sigh loudly and pour himself more booze. Then he looked at Law as if he was stupid and Law would have been offended if he wasn’t wondering what the hell that look meant.</p><p>He wasn’t left in the dark long, however, as Zoro opened his mouth to speak once more only a second later, “I mean <em> that</em>.” He gestured vaguely between Law and the general direction of where the rest of the Straw Hats was.</p><p>Law blinked, taken completely aback, a simple “What?” being the only word to leave his lips.</p><p>Zoro gave him that ‘Are you stupid’ look again and for some reason, it was really pissing Law off when it was coming from this guy. But before he could so much as click his tongue at him, Zoro elaborated, “<em>That. </em> That <em> look </em>you're giving him, like you want to give your creepy, boxed heart to him wrapped in a bow.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em> That.</em>
</p><p>Immediately, Law pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. He was really hoping <em> that </em> wouldn’t show on his face but apparently, he wasn’t doing a very good job at being subtle.</p><p>“As his first mate<em>—</em>” Zoro continued, not commenting on Law’s painfully obvious embarrassment<em>—</em> “I feel obligated to warn you that Luffy is the most oblivious idiot you'll ever meet and the worst person to fall for, <em> ever</em>. I mean, even if you do somehow manage to explain to him you want <em> that </em>kind of relationship, dealing with him while dating will be even worse than this alliance thing.”</p><p>He didn’t have to tell Law that. The fact Straw Hat was oblivious and an idiot was clear to anyone who was in the same room as him for longer than 5 minutes. But still, he just had this <em> something </em> that drew people in and Law wasn’t an exception. He still didn’t fully understand why he went to pick him up from Marineford two years ago. Why he tried so hard to save his life. He barely even knew him but there was just <em> something </em> that didn’t let him simply watch. That same something that was now the reason for this awkward conversation.</p><p>As he gulped down all of the remaining contents of his mug, Law was really glad Zoro thought to bring booze for this. Even though he unwittingly agreed with every word, he really needed a drink after having the feelings he had been so desperately trying to ignore thrown in his face without mercy.</p><p>It wouldn’t be becoming of him to admit defeat so easily, however. “So, you’re telling me,” he said slowly, giving Zoro his best uninterested look, “that I’m looking at Straw Hat-ya the same way you and Black Leg-ya stare at each other when you think no one's watching?”</p><p>Zoro paused for a second before he burst out laughing again. “Yes, something like that.” He still had a wide smile on his face while he refilled both of their drinks until they were almost overflowing, and it was still there when they bumped their mugs together in a toast.</p><p>Law didn’t fight the smile that was pulling at his lips. Somehow, as awkward and embarrassing as this conversation was, it was somehow really freeing to have it all out in the open. Also not being threatened to never break Straw Hat’s heart was nice. He honestly half expected to feel like he was asking for the hand of someone’s first born daughter when the topic came up, so being treated realistically like the one who’s gonna be suffering instead was a relief in more ways than one.</p><p>“How are you two even in that kind of relationship when you act like you’re about to kill each other all the time?” Law asked curiously, all the times the two have clashed and fought just in the short time that Law’s been with them still fresh in his mind.</p><p>Zoro smirked at him. “That’s between him and me. We are at least a part of the same crew and not about to sell each other out. What about you, Torao?”</p><p>And there it was. The subtle threats he had been expecting from the start. Oh well, at least it was clear the crew cared about their captain. Sighing, Law took a drink of his liquor before responding, “I’m not planning on betraying this alliance. It lasts until Kaido falls, as was the agreement.”</p><p>Zoro snorted, making Law look at him questioningly. He didn’t understand what part of what he said was funny but Zoro obviously thought there was something worth laughing at, and the more he thought about it, the more confused Law was. Seriously, what was wrong with these people?</p><p>Noticing his stare, Zoro finally responded, laughter still in his voice, “‘It lasts until Kaido falls?’” It almost sounded taunting but then he shook his head and gestured towards Straw Hat, who was now piling an impossible amount of food on the plate in his hand. Seriously, how all that didn’t topple over yet was beyond Law. “That's what <em> you </em>think. He caught you, now you need to realize that the end of this alliance doesn't depend on your plan in the least anymore. It depends on whether or not you manage to hide well enough so that he can't drag you back.”</p><p>“Oh? And how do you figure that?” Law asked, almost afraid of the answer but doing his best to sound as uninterested as humanly possible.</p><p>Zoro smiled, leaning back to rest his head against the wooden side of the ship. He looked almost… serene or nostalgic. Like he was recalling some fond memories. “Nami almost stabbed Usopp to get away from us. That ended with us beating the hell out of some fishmen and Luffy single-handedly levelling a five-story building. Then Robin<em>-</em>”</p><p>“Tried something similar and Luffy declared war on the World Government.”</p><p>Both Law and Zoro jumped at the voice, neither of them noticing the tall archeologist approach them.</p><p>“Oi, Robin! Have you been eavesdropping again?” Zoro growled, only making Nico Robin snicker as she made a gesture with her hand to undoubtedly make the ear listening in on their conversation disappear.</p><p>“I apologize. Your conversation seemed important to the well-being of our captain so I couldn’t help myself,” she said with a sweet smile not betraying her kind of rude behavior. </p><p>Was there no privacy at all with this woman around? Seriously, these people cared about Straw Hat maybe a bit <em> too </em> much.</p><p>Though well, Law couldn’t deny that, if Eustass or anyone came and wanted to form an alliance with Straw Hat, <em> he </em> too would be suspicious and protective of the trusting idiot. It was ridiculous. These <em> feelings </em>were ridiculous and Law wanted to say he hated it but he couldn’t bring himself to.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“Did you say he declared war on the World Government before he even broke into Impel Down?” Law asked with disbelief.</p><p>Robin snickered again, giving Law this unreadable look before she sat on top of the barrel on his other side. “Indeed.” She paused to take a sip from her cocktail glass through the heart-shaped straw. “The navy hushed this part up up but while chasing me, Luffy and the others broke into Enies Lobby. Luffy had Usopp shoot through the government’s flag while in there.”</p><p>Law huffed out a laugh at that. So that was the reason for their raid on the Judicial Island; it was no wonder the crew’s bounty was so high when they met two years ago. Straw Hat had literally made the entire world his enemy just to save one crew member and he didn’t even hesitate. Was <em> this </em>what the Will of D. meant?</p><p>“You people are seriously insane,” he muttered, making the other two laugh.</p><p>“We really are.” Zoro admitted, sounding almost proud.</p><p>Robin simply nodded in agreement, her lips still stretched into a smile when she looked at Law a moment later. “So there you have it Mr Shichibukai. It’s too late to back out now, you’re stuck with us until you drown helpless in the ocean.”</p><p>Her words were so dark and ominous but said with such a warm smile and it was so random that Law couldn’t help but laugh. This crew was seriously crazy, every single one of them, and he had a feeling he’d be suffering a lot if he was going to stay with them<em>—</em>especially if there was a plan to follow, as they’d proven already on Punk Hazard<em>—</em>but as much as he tried, he still couldn’t <em> really </em> regret this alliance.</p><p>And when only moments later, Straw Hat himself ran over to them and presented Law with the mountain of food he had collected, telling him in all seriousness that he should eat too even if he didn’t want to play with them; that he got for Law everything that ‘looked tasty’<em>—</em>which was apparently everything that was served tonight… Law knew he was doomed. Doomed to stay in this alliance forever and doomed to fall in love with this cute, excitable idiot.</p><p>Zoro was right. He really didn’t know what he was getting himself into.</p><hr/><p>Opening his eyes to the darkness of his room inside the Polar Tang, Law wondered why he had that dream. It was something that had happened years ago, way before he even <em> began </em> to understand how much stress this alliance with Straw Hat would give him. Before they even made the first real step towards shaking up the New World.</p><p>It felt like a lifetime ago but at the same time, it was as if it were yesterday. Maybe because the Straw Hat crew was still just as crazy and wild, and Straw Hat himself was just as unpredictable and unwilling to follow the simplest of plans. It was just as exhausting to deal with as it was back then.</p><p>Rubbing at his eyes, he thought that maybe that dream came to him because it was then that he first accepted hiscrush on Straw Hat. <em> That </em>certainly felt like a lifetime ago. Where did those feelings go?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” came a quiet, slightly slurred mumble from somewhere next to him, making Law look to the side at the messy head peeking out of the covers.</p><p>Reaching out to run his fingers through Luffy's hair, Law whispered back. “It’s nothing, go back to sleep.”</p><p>Luffy only hummed in response, snuggling closer to Law and pressing a sleepy kiss to his neck. Seconds later, there was only quiet snoring coming from the other pirate and Law could do nothing but simply cover his face in embarrassment.</p><p>It was ridiculous, they’ve been together like this for ages, yet Law was still getting overwhelmed by the smallest things. Seriously, where did those innocent feelings from back on the Thousand Sunny go? They were so much easier to deal with than <em> this. </em></p><p>This deep, overflowing <em> love </em> that he felt for the idiot was just impossible to ignore and Law… Law didn’t know what to do with himself. Luffy always told him not to think so much, to just do whatever he wanted, that they were pirates, they were <em> free</em>, but Law just didn’t know how to not think.</p><p>But maybe, just this once, it would be worth it to listen to him.</p><p>Turning around to face the love of his life, the man who he knew would soon be the Pirate King, Law felt warmth spread through his chest. This was it.</p><p>His <em> heart</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>That's cheesy Law, aren't you embarrassed??</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly when I started this re-watch of One Piece, I really didn't expect to end up shipping these two. I mean, I've been following the manga for years, it's not like anything's changed. Oh how wrong I was.</p><p>Hello, fandom, do you accept late entries?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>